Jade Malfoy
by Siriuslyanerd
Summary: Jade Malfoy Scorpius' little sister starts her years at Hogwarts and makes friends with Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley.
1. King's Cross

_**A/N :**_ **Th** **is** _ **is my first attempt on a first person story so plz don't judge**_

 **Disclaimer:I sadly do not own Harry potter or any of the characters in this story except for my O.C. Jade Malfoy.**

" **Jade, breakfast!" my brother called from downstairs on the morning of September 1st. I was so excited to get to Hogwarts that I had been packed for almost three weeks. So I rushed downstairs pulling my trunk behind me and quickly sat down for breakfast.**

 **But before I go on any further I should introduce myself. I am Jade Malfoy and my brothers name is Scorpius he is in his third year at Hogwarts and is just as excited as me to get to the train station so we can leave for school. Well back to the story.**

 **After I sat down for breakfast and started eating my brother leaned over to ask me " Are excited?", and since my mouth was full I replied with a wide grin and a nod of the head. He chuckled and after that we just finished breakfast quietly.**

 **Soon we were on Platform 9 ¾ and boarding the Hogwarts Express. As soon as we were on the train my brother grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards a compartment telling me how there were a couple people he would like me to meet. So i followed and we were soon at a compartment with three people that looked to be about Scorp's age and two that looked to be my age.**

 **Scorpius threw the compartment door open and immediately ran two a redheaded girl who was his age and pulled her in for a big kiss, this must be Rose he always telling me about her but he told me not to tell dad for some reason. They soon pulled apart and he walked over to hug a raven haired boy that i knew to be Albus then there was a girl his age that had black hair like Albus but her eyes instead of being green were a steel blue color, I knew her as Alice. But there were also two people in the compartment that i didn't know one of them a little girl with red hair like Rose but green eyes like Albus, who was clutching to Al's arm that must be his sister or some other close relation, the other person I hadn't heard of was a little boy,** _ **kinda cute**_ **I thought, who looked like a male version of Rose that had to be her brother there was no other explanation to them looking that much alike, he was clutching to Rose's waist.**

 **After he finished greeting his friends he introduced me to each and then Al introduced me to the little girl clutching his arm, her name was Lily and she was his sister like I thought, then came Rose introducing the little boy as her brother Hugo. As I thought they were both my age and just starting Hogwarts too so the older siblings asked us if we wanted to go and find a compartment or stay with them and we decided to go try to find a compartment and since there was still over 45 minutes until the train left there were plenty of empty compartments.**

 **We soon were in an empty compartment and just sitting and talking until the train lurched forward and I realized that we were finally on our way to Hogwarts so I started a new conversation by asking the compartment at large "What house do you want to be in? ".**

 **Lily said immediately without thinking "I don't care what house i get into as long as I will be able to have friends in the house I get."**

" **Well if you get the same as me I'll stick by you okay." I replied.**

" **Yeah, me too. We stick together at all alright just the three of us forever." Hugo pitched in.**

 **He put his hand into the middle of the three of us and Lily put her on top of his so I followed and we all pushed our hands down and then threw them into the air as if our brains were in sync and yell "FOREVER" as if we all knew what the others were thinking.**

 _ **That was awesome,**_ **I thought** _ **how did we do that**_

 **But after that we all just sat together until Scorp poked his head into the compartment to tell us that we needed to change into our robes because we were almost there and then dragged Hugo to his compartment where the boys were getting changed and left Rose and Alice with us to get changed.**

 **When we were all finished Hugo came in and we all finished our conversation just in time to get to Hogsmeade station.**

 **We got off the train and soon we were on boats sailing across the lake to Hogwarts. The castle was beautiful and it looked huge.**

 **When we got inside we were handed off to a man named Neville Longbottom, he was Alice's father, who took us into the Great Hall to be sorted when I walked in the first thing I did was look for Scorp he wasn't hard to find considering his almost white hair. When he caught my eye he smiled at me and I smiled back just seeing his face calmed all my nerves about the sorting.**

 **Soon the sorting started with a little boy named Chris Ackerley who was soon sorted into Hufflepuff. After a few more names suddenly I was ripped away from my thoughts about my brother by my name being called I looked over at him and saw that he had suddenly stopped his chattering with Al and was watching me with as much focus as he could muster. I slowly walked up to the stool and put the hat on my head. It fell over my eyes and soon all I saw was brown raggedy fabric. Then a voice inside my head that I had never heard before spoke it said, "Hmm, a Malfoy but you aren't like the rest of the Malfoys are you. No, but you are just as clever and ambitious so its still the same answer for you as it was for the rest. SLYTHERIN! the hat yelled and as soon as the hat was off of my head i ran over to my brother and jumped into his arms for a hug. Then i sat down next to him and watched the sorting.**

 **After a few more kids I heard a name that i knew and Al head flew over to the hat it was Lily's turn before the hat was even fully on her head a pure shock happened it yelled out "SLYTHERIN" and Lily ran over to us. She sat next to me and we waited for Hugo hoping that he would also join us at the Slytherin table.**

 **We didn't have to wait long for he was up there not three minutes later and the hat was taking a bit on him. I could tell he was arguing with the hat because his mouth was moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying, and soon the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN" and he ran over to us as fast as he possibly could getting a seat right in between the two of us. We turned to face each other and soon we were putting our hands together and whisper yelling "FOREVER" for which we got weird looks from Al and Scorp, I told him that I would explain later and then the plates in front us us all filled to the brim with foods of all kinds we all started piling things onto my plate as did Hugo and Lily and our brothers just laughed.**

 **The next morning after staying up almost all night - _I was really glad it was a Sunday and we had no classes -_ Lily, Hugo, and I decided to hang out with our siblings out on the grounds so we went to Ravenclaw tower and I answered the riddle to get in so that we could grab Rose.**

 **When we got to the common room we found her on the couch reading so we went over and Hugo tapped her shoulder. When she looked up she dropped her book and shrieked "How did you get in here?" she asked.**

 **"I answered the riddle it wasn't that hard actually and the door just opened right up. " I answered.**

 **She smiled at us then asked us what we needed i told her that we were gonna hang with Al and Scorp and she immediately started packing up her books. We then walked out of the Ravenclaw common room and out onto the grounds where Scorp was waiting with Al and Alice but he looked bored considering the fact that Al and Alice were snogging so the weren't paying him much attention but when we got there his spirit lifted immediately and there was no trace of boredom left once Rose down next to him in the grass. He leaned against the tree while she layed her head on his shoulder.**

 **Soon we Lily,Hugo, and I were laying in the grass looking at the clouds. Hugo was laying with his hands resting under his head, Lily was next to him with her hands folded and resting on her stomach, and I was laying sideways with my head resting on Hugo's stomach while Rose and Scorp were looking at us smiling and then whispering to each other I kinda want to know what they were whispering about but it doesn't matter right now all that matters is that i am with my friends and my brother and his friends and i am comfy and having fun.**

 **The next day classes started and Slytherin first years had Potions first. I answered a few questions and earned Slytherin twenty points.**

 **Then came Transfiguration where we took a bunch of book notes about the theory behind Transfiguration.**

 **After that was lunch and we all sat together and ate quickly.**

 **After lunch we had one more class and that was DADA which i answered a few more questions in and come ten more points to Slytherin.**

 **So over all if was a good day but now we had to go back to the common room to do our homework we had an essay on why potions was an important class to take, a transfiguration essay on theory, and an essay on why we should ever need to use defense for DADA.**

 **So we went back to the common room and started on our homework but we had barely gotten any thing done when Scorp showed up and asked us if we wanted to go hang out with him we asked who else would be there and he told that it would be just him so we went and somehow we ended up i the Hogwarts kitchens and soon we had hot chocolate and cookies. which we gladly drank and ate. As we were eating Scorp asked us how our first day went and when we retold our day he smiled at me and said "I notice that there were a few extra points for Slytherin, good work thirty points on you first day awesome. So what do you guys have tomorrow?"**

 **I consulted the schedule that was in my pocket and told him "Herbology, Flying, and Astronomy."**

 **"That's not bad but make sure you get some sleep after classes tomorrow for astronomy it starts at midnight." He told us.**

 **So we finished out hot chocolate and cookies and went to the library to do our homework where we found Rose and we sat with her. She asked us what we were doing and we told her we had decided to come do our homework.**


	2. SLYTHERIN

**When we all finished our homework we went back to the common room and found a large group of people standing around the bulletin board. So we walked over and pushed our way to the front of the group. On the board there was a huge sign that stretched across half of the board. The sign read:**

 _ **BIG NEWS**_

 **THE FIST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON ON THE 12TH OF OCTOBER WILL BE OPENED BY THE FOURTH LESSON OF THE FIRST YEARS FLYING CLASS ALL HOUSES MUST ATTEND!**

 **So we all broke out of the crowd and went over to the sofa to talk about the news.**

 **Once we got over there and talked about why they were starting the match with a lesson and coming up with different far fetched stories each less probable than the last we decided to play a game of Exploding Snap.**

 **Just as we finished our game Scorpius walked in with Al right behind him. They walked over to us and Scorp sat next to me "Hey Scorp." I said without even looking up from the cards that I was picking up from the table-which was really hard because they kept exploding- and finally getting them into the box I looked up at my brother and asked "Wazzup?"**

 **"Must I have a reason to come and see my little sis?" He replied with a sickeningly wide grin on his face.**

 **"Yes," I said, "So what is it?" I added before he could respond.**

 **"I need to ask you a favor." He said admitting defeat because I had called him out.**

 **"What is it?" I said letting out a sigh.**

 **"I need you to help me get Al here a date for Hogmeade because Alice is busy, don't worry she already approved, and I am still going with Rose so he doesn't want to be left alone."**

 **"Fine I guess I'll help but how, I'm only eleven."**

 **"Um... well... that's kinda sorta the thing we need you to get someone to come and talk to him so he can ask by using your amazing charm after all it's working on someone else I know." He said smirking and I couldn't help but wonder so I looked to my friends to telepathically send them a message but when I caught Hugo's eye he started blushing.**

 **" _Weird"_ I thought.**

 **I pushed that out of my head and continued on with my conversation between me and my older brother "I take it you have someone in mind?" I asked.**

 **He nodded and pointed to a girl with bright blonde hair-almost golden- and said "Anastasia Dunn"**

 **I nodded and immediately ask him about her likes and dislikes so that I would know what to talk about to avoid annoying her and to lure her over to Al.**

 **" She hates Quidditch, I know don't flip it's just for this Saturday then never again, she enjoys muggle fairy tales and make up."**

 **I groaned audibly and he grinned and said sarcastically "Have fun." and pushed me toward her.**

 **I almost bumped into her because of the force he sent my way and then after catching myself, and cursing my brother out loudly in my head ,I walked the remaining steps to her and asked "Um... Are you Anastasia Dunn?"**

 **"Yes," she said and with a huge grin she added talking to me like a baby "And what can I do for the ickle firstie today?"**

 **I resisted the urge to slap her and tell her that I was not little and that I most certainly didn't need her help with anything and persued the mission that I had been sent on. "Um... I wanted to ask you for some tips on how to apply different kinds of make up" I said snatching up the first idea that came to mind.**

 **"Well first thing I need to know before I say anything else is your name." she said still speaking as if I were two.**

 **"My name is Jade Malfoy." I replied calmly.**

 **"OMG. You are Scorpius' little sister aren't you?" She shrieked in my ear causing me to jump.**

 **"Yes, why?" I asked curiously.**

 **"He's so cute!" She shrieked again causing me to jump.**

 **"Um... If you think he's cute you should meet his best mate Albus Potter." I said trying to get off the topic of my brother and back on track.**

 **But instead she came back with "Oh, you know him too. Are you just friends with all the cuties?"**

 **"Uh. I guess," I said nervously " Do you want to meet them?" I asked suddenly realizing that would be the perfect way to lure her to Al.**

 **"Uh, duh," she said like I was stupid " Where are they?"**

 **"Follow me I guess." I responded and started walking towards the boys.**

 **"Hey guys," I said in greeting to them. "Al, Scorp, this is Anastasia Dunn, she asked me to introduce her to you guys."**

 **And soon the boys were talking to her and about twenty minutes later Al popped the question " Hey Anastasia, do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me my girlfriend is busy? Of course we would just be going as friends but I wondered if you'd like to go."**

 **"Sure." Anastasia said as if she had been expecting the question.**

 **And the rest of the week went without anything really important happening until the weekend rolled in.**

 **On Saturday Lily, Hugo, and I woke up got dressed and walked down to breakfast together.**

 **When we got to breakfast we decide to sit and chat with two older Slytherin boys that Hugo and Lily knew. Their names were Lorcan and Lysander. They were really sweet and funny and neither of them had dates to Hogmeade so they said that they would just go to Honeydukes then come and hang with us and we could eat the sweets together.**


	3. The Year Is Actually Over

Disclaimer:I **don't own harry potter sadly.**

 **Previously:**

 **On Saturday Lily, Hugo, and I woke up got dressed and walked down to breakfast together.**

 **When we got to breakfast there was almost nobody there and we decide to sit at the end of the table and chat with two older Slytherin boys that Hugo and Lily knew. Their names were Lorcan and Lysander. They were really sweet and funny and neither of them had dates to Hogsmeade so they said that they would just go to Honeydukes then come and hang with us and we could all eat the sweets together.**

 **As they were about to leave they turned around and asked "What kinds of candy do you three like?"**

 **Lily told them she liked licorice wands and cauldron cakes, Hugo liked chocolate frogs, and I liked sugar quills and with that the boys left.**

 **We went out to the grounds where we had planned to meet the twins when they got back and waited.**

 **They got there about an hour later with eight bags filled with every sweet imaginable. All the way form Bertie Bott's to Gummy Lizards.**

 **As soon as they sat down they poured all of the sweets onto the grass in front of us and started digging in. I followed and dived straight for the sugar quills.**

 **We soon had a conversation going over the eating of the mountain of sweets about random things and each thing we talked about lead to us talking about something completely different but it was really fun.**

 **Eventually Scorp got back and started looking for us with Rose and when they found us the first thing he said was. " Hey guys, where did you find Lor and Ly?"**

 **"They came and sat down at breakfast with us and we soon begun talking and that led us to getting some Honeydukes sweet and hanging out with them for the last three hours." Lorcan replied nonchalantly.**

 **"Really?" Scorp asked me with great amusement in his eyes.**

 **"Yeah, basically." I replied as if this was the most normal everyday conversation ever.**

 **"Oh. Well okay then. Did you have fun?" he asked.**

 **"Yeah." Lily, Hugo, and I said in unison.**

 **So Scorp left with Rose and we continued our conversation for a few minutes. Then we split the left over candy and went back to the common room where Lorcan and Lysander went over to some friends that were beckoning them to come talk. While we walked over to Scorp and sat down on the couch.**

 **"What's up kiddos?" He asked when we got over there.**

 **"Nothing much." Hugo replied.**

 **"Cool," Scorp replied with a nod. "Well what do you want to do?"**

 **"Uuumm... How about a game of Quidditch?" I asked.**

 **"Yeah!" they all three chorused.**

 **"OK. Let's go get some more people to play we need two keepers, six chasers, four beaters, and two seekers. So fourteen people total and we've already got four."Scorp calculated out loud for us.**

 **About an hour later we had two teams:**

 **Team one:**

 **Keeper: Rose**

 **Chasers: Albus, Alice, and Scorp**

 **Beaters: Hugo and I**

 **Seeker: Lily**

 **Team two:**

 **Keeper: Dominique**

 **Chasers: Lucy, Molly, and Fred**

 **Beaters: Lorcan and Lysander**

 **Seeker James**

 **And we had Roxanne commentating.**

 **So the game commenced.**

 **"And it's Albus with the quaffle he races across the pitch and passes to Scorpius. Scorpius shoots he scores, straight past Dominique. Now we have Fred in possession, he passes to Molly, she passes it back, and she- oh wonderful bludger from Jade. Now we have Alice in possession, she races across the pitch and GOAL! Scorpius catches the quaffle and - oh that had to hurt nice bludger Lysander. Now it's Molly in possession, she passes to Lucy, shoots SCORE! Oh is that the snitch Lily is in a dive quickly followed by James. They're about to hit the ground nose first and- Wooo Lily pulls out of the dive and flies back into the air, quickly followed by James finishing his nose dive and ooo do we have a substitute for him because it seems that Lily just became the first ever person to successfully feint the oh so famous James Potter that got to hurt eh James your own little sister. And as play resumes it's Scorpius in possession he shoots scores and there's that snitch for real this time as both seekers dive down they are neck and neck in this it could go either way people and Lily pulls up slightly - thanks to a completely out of the blue bludger hit by Jade - she reaches out and TEAM ONE WINS!"**

 **We all slowly sunk back down to the ground and Team one all enveloped Lily into a huge hug. Then they all turned and in turn hugged me for the quote 'Awemazing and fabulous bludger because without me they never would have won' .**

 **Once we finished celebrating we all went back to our respective common rooms to do our homework.**

 **The rest of the school year went without anything eventful happening until the day before we were due to leave for the summer.**

 **I woke up that morning with an uncharacteristically large grin on my face.**

 **Why? You might ask. Oh well that's easy. It was my birthday.**

 **So I got up got dressed and walked down the stairs to the common room. My friends and brother were there waiting for me.**

 **I walked over and plopped down next to them. They all wished me a happy birthday and we walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.**

 **After we went to breakfast and everyone wished me a happy birthday James and Fred dragged us all to the Inter-house common room for a celebration.**

 **Scorp and Al took off to grab a cake and some butter beer from the kitchens.**

 **By the time they got back everyone had placed their presents on a table in the back of the room, pushed all the furniture to the front of the room, and formed a makeshift dance floor which had a stereo system playing next to it with all my favorite songs on a playlist.**

 **So everyone headed to the back of the room for me to open my presents I got:**

 **A new beater's bat from Scorpius**

 **A charm bracelet from Lily**

 **Some charms from Dominique, Molly, and Lucy**

 **A few different pairs of earrings from Vic, Roxy, and Rose**

 **A potions kit from James and Fred (they pooled together their money for it )**

 **Some books about Quidditch and Muggle literature from Louis and Albus**

 **A couple of Fizzing Whizbees from Alice**

 **And a necklace with a baseball charm on it from Hugo (who is the only one who knows that it's my favorite sport even though it's a muggle thing)**

 **After finishing up the present opening we turned on the music and started dancing.**

 **Soon a slow song turned on and all the couple's paired off once everyone was together all that was left was me and Hugo so he walked over and asked me politely "May I have this dance?"**

 **"Yeah I guess." I replied and took his hand. So we walked over to the** **dance floor and danced for a couple songs with his hands on my waist and my hands encircling his neck, not caring if the songs were fast or slow just dancing for hours on end.**

 **Until finally we needed drinks so we went and grabbed drinks then we walked over to one of the sofas and sat down and talked until I scooted over to him and leaned into his chest with my head on his shoulder. He put his head on top of mine and we continued to talk until eventually we fell asleep not to wake up until James found them after cleaning up the party and then woke us up. So we went to the Slytherin common room and went to bed.**

 **A/N: Ha haha tease, I know I made ot seem like it but no Hugo and Jade are not together, _yet._**

 **Hahahaha sorry I should have another chapter up soon but I will be skipping straight to second year after Hugo's birthday party so bye beee see you soon.**


	4. The Party

**Disclaimer: I *sob sadly do not own the rights to Harry Potter I just like to play with his kids.** I **woke up on Hugo's birthday and got ready to leave.**

 **Once I was dressed I went down to breakfast ate quickly said goodbye to my parents and grabbed my trunk since I would be staying at Hugo's house for the summer after the party along with Lily, while Rose was going to the Potter's. I flooed over and was immediately engulfed into a hug my both of my two best friends.**

 **"Hi Lily. Happy Birthday Hughie!" I yelled as soon as getting out of the hug.**

 **"Thanks." Hugo said and he led us both to his room where we sat on his bed and I gave him his present (a quidditch shirt with his favorite team and a signature from his favorite player).**

 **He threw the shirt aside and pulled me towards him and into his arms with a huge hug "Thank you so much." He whispered into my ear.**

 **Then Lily went down to get some cake for us and while she was gone Hugo and I decided to catch up.**

 **"So how has your summer been so far?" he asked before I could even open my mouth to speak.**

 **"It's been fine, but I've missed you." I answered.**

 **"Well maybe I can make it up to you then." He said with a grin and before I could respond he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him in a kiss. It took me approximately .5 seconds to realize what was happening and I soon melted into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning on his chest. He soon broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine and then asked "Still miss me now?"**

 **"Yeah, but that can be easily fixed." I said and he gave me a questioning look so I illustrated my point by putting my hands unto the back of his head and pulling him back down to where his lips were on mine once more. This time the kiss lasted a bit longer and i laced my fingers through his hair with once hand and intertwined my finger in his with the other.**

 **After breaking the kiss I kept my hand in his and said " Now I don't miss you so much but I'm sure glad I don't have to leave you again until next summer since I'll be staying here with you for the rest of this one and then the school year."**

 **His eyes widened at this because I hadn't told him whether my parents had said yes or not then he jumped up, picked me up and spun me around, and said "really, Yay!" Before putting me down and kissing me again.**

 **Just then Lily walked in and we told her she about all that had happened in the twenty minutes that she was gone and made her promised not to tell anybody about us yet because we wanted to be the ones to tell our parents and siblings.**

 **She promised and then when we told her that my parents had said yes she squealed and we decided to go down to the party.**

 **Hugo and I danced while Lily went and danced with one of Hugo friends. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine and we just danced throughout the entire party then we went to go and get some food at he end of the party and after eating everyone went home and we got ready for bed.**

 **The next morning I lay in bed thinking about the events of the evening before. " _Over all I had an amazing night_ ," I thought , " _and Hugo is an AMAZING kisser."_**

 **So with that thought I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom for a shower.**

 **Once I was finished with my shower I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs to breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen cooking when I got there. "So, your and early riser, are you?" she said and when I nodded she added "Hugo and Ronald have never been big on that but I have always like to get up early so I make breakfast and then get them up usually."**

 **"Yeah I noticed with Hughie I am always the one who ends up getting him up." I replied and she chuckled. "Whatcha making today?" I asked.**

 **"French toast, it's a favorite around here." she said and soon I was helping her when we were finished she headed upstairs to wake the boys but before she got halfway up the stairs I said "I'll get Hugo you get Mr. Weasley"**

 **"Okay see you when I get back then and if you would get Lily too."**

 **So I headed upstairs and went to Hugo's room to get him up. I tried shaking him and tickling him but neither did any thing so I decided to do something that we should both enjoy. So I leaned over him and pressed my lips against his. He shot awake up and then sat up and immediately pulled me into his lap and then deepened the kiss. Soon I realized that we should be headed to breakfast so I pulled away. He pouted slightly so I gave him an apologetic look and told him "Your mum made breakfast and she's waiting for us."**

 **He pouted for another moment then said "What did she make I need to know if it's worth letting you go for long enough to eat?"**

 **"She made French toast and you have to let go anyway because I am hungry and I am going to go eat." I replied to him before laughing and planting a small kiss on his right cheek.**

 **He reluctantly let go of me and we went to get Lily before going down to breakfast.**

 **We are and then Hugo asked quickly "Hey Jadie, want to play some Gobstones in my room?"**

 **"Yeah sure, come on Hughie." I replied quickly and we left for his room where I knew we were definitely not going to be playing Gobstones.**

 **When we got there the first thing he did was set up the Gobstones just in case we need to be mid game if his parents came in to check up on us.**

 **Then he sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap where I settled in and nuzzled my nose into his neck. He then put his arms around my waist and brought his lips down onto mine. I as per usual melted into the kiss and I was content for about three full minutes of his lips on mine until his mum knocked on the door and I rushed to the chair on the other side of his desk on which we had the Gobstone set and pretended to be contemplating my next move just as he shouted out "It's open." and in walked Mrs. Weasley.**

 **She had brought us a snack of crackers and cheese with sausage rounds.**

 **When she left we picked up the snack tray and Hugo grabbed two pieces of cheese, two crackers, and two pieces of the sausage and stacked them into a sandwich. "Oh my gosh that's how I eat them" I said just as he bit into it eating half of the entire thing. That caused him to feed me the other half of the cracker and plant a kiss on my lips.**

 **"I knew I liked you for a reason. Come here. "He said and pulled me into another long kiss.**

 **The rest of the summer flew by and before I knew it I was back on Platform 9 3/4 and boarding the train on my way to third year with my best friend, my boyfriend that no one but my best friend knew about, my brother, his best friend, and his girlfriend who just so happened to also be my boyfriend's big sister.**

 **We sat in the compartment and just like me and Hugo had agreed we would I said "So Hugo and I have some news for you guys but it cannot leave this compartment we are trying to keep it a secret for the time being got it?"**

 **When we got a yes from each of the people in the compartment Hugo said " I have a new girlfriend." and after getting confused looks from everyone but Lily that basically said "And?"**

 **I finished for him "The thing is that his girlfriend just happens to be me."**

 **"WHAT?" Scorpius asked.**

 **As a response I took Hugo's hand and said "Me and Hughie are dating."**

 **He gave me a look like I had grown a second head and said "No you're not. What are you talking about?"**

 **I replied now just about ready to rip his head off-if it weren't for Hugo have hold of my wrist I probably would have-with "We." I kissed Hugo to make sure he got the point "Are." another kiss."Dating." I kissed him again and this time held it a bit longer. "Get the picture?"**

 **This time it was Scorpius's turn to look as if he could tear someone's head off. Except that person wasn't me it was Hugo so I quickly shot Rose a look that said "Protect your brother" So she grabbed Scorpius and told him "Calm down, it's okay. If you kill my brother I will never kiss you again." she added that last part when he still seemed to be fuming. That made him slump into his seat and grumble "Fine I won't kill him. Unless he hurts her."**

 **"I promise I have no intent to hurt Jade. I really like her and I want to hold on to her for a good long while." Hugo said and my brother's spirits lifted a little.**

 **He sat up an soon we were in a comfortable conversation with everyone in the compartment until it was time to get into our robes. Lily, Rose, and I kicked the boys out and got changed then we left the compartment and the boys got changed.**

 **Once we were all changed Hugo sat down and I decided to lean into him and rest my head on his shoulder like always. Apparently that was not the best idea and when Hugo rested him head on top of mine Scorpius went almost insane until Rose pulled him into the corner of the compartment where they were sitting and calmed him down again by kissing him sweetly for a couple of seconds and then pushing him into the seat so that she could lean on him basically the same way I was with Hugo.**

 **She mouthed "Boyfriends are basically just big pillows that you can snog" I mouthed back "I know right" both of our personal pillows oblivious to the silent conversation being held right under their heads.**

 **By the time we got to Hogwarts we were all four asleep and the two Potter's had to wake us all up I was sleeping with my head on Hugo's chest, his resting on the back of the seat, our fingers laced together an resting in front of my face, his arm draped over my shoulder, and mine around his waist. Me having fallen asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. When Lily woke us it was to say "One we are here and two you guys look so cute together when your snuggling and sleeping."**

 **So we got off the train and rode to the castle in the carriages pulled by thestrals.**

 **After the sorting we went to the common room and sat on one of the armchairs Hugo sat down and I settled onto his lap. He nuzzled his nose into my neck and we sat there for a moment until Al came in and said "Gosh get a room."**

 **Then he plopped down on the couch next to our chair and opened up his book. We ignored him and continued but instead of nuzzling my neck Hugo moved up my neck and to my mouth planting a soft kiss every centimeter he passed up. I kissed him for a moment and then I licked his bottom lip willing him to open his mouth. When he finally did we inter twined our tongues and then after a moment I used my teeth to pulled on his bottom lip. He growled slightly and pressed me into him. We broke the kiss and instead I kissed my way up his neck to his ear. I then did the same thing I had done to his bottom lip to his ear lobe and he growled out loud this time and I kissed my way back to his lips. Then I got up and Hugo gave me a disappointed look and pouted before I grabbed his head and he realized that I wasn't leaving him but just relocating us because I had noticed my brother on his way over and I wanted him to live and continue dating me.**

 **So we moved up to the boy's dorm and sat on his bed to cuddle there all the other boys were there to but they only interrupted to send Hugo approving comments and to ask how he got a girl like me I replied to them all by saying that "He is not lucky to have me I am lucky to have him and that he could have me any way any day."**

 **They sent us oos and aahs and we ignored them and continued with our business.**

 **Eventually however we had to go say goodnight and I had to leave for the girls dorm and before he would let me leave he made me promise to come get him from the dorm in the morning before breakfast.**

 **The next morning I did just that I came over to the boys dorm and while Hugo the same way I had during the summer.**

 **We walked to breakfast together and instead of going straight to the Slytherin table we ventured to each of the table in turn telling each of the many family members that Hugo has about us and making them promise not to tell our parents.**

 **Once we were done with that we went and grabbed some breakfast before going to herbology.**

 **In herbology Professor Longbottom pulled Hugo aside and asked if it was true that we were together he told the professor and asked him not to mention it to parents.**

 **Then that after noon I got pulled to the side by Professor Zabini in potions and I told him that the rumors about us were in fact true and asked him not to mention it to my parents.**

 **The same process continued in each class until each teacher had successfully been persuaded not to mention anything to either of our parents and so side the rumor mill at Hogwarts was so fast by the end of the day everyone in the school knew about us so we didn't even try to hide it anymore.**

 **By the end of the week there wasn't a person in the school who didn't know about us. I'm fact most had found us snogging in the corridors of empty classrooms.**

 **So when we were talking in the corridor and suddenly Hugo decided to kiss me just as my brother was paying by I didn't even care to look at my brother. He however did care and decided to come over and disturb our moment by saying "Do you actually care about my sister Hugo?"**

 **"Yes." Hugo responded without missing a beat.**

 **"Good then as long as that doesn't change I'm okay with you two being together." Scorp replied and walked away.**

 **Hugo turned to face with a great big grin on his face and in celebration of my brother's blessing he pushed me against the wall and pressed his body against mine so that even if I had wanted to move-which I didn't-I couldn't have and kissed me. I twisted my tongue around his and laced my fingers through his hair. I was content for a full two minutes and then I broke the kiss. I took a deep breath and then worked my way up his neck to his ear and whispered "Let's go to the common room no one is gonna be there cause they're all at dinner. We can cuddle on the couch or you bed whichever we feel like this time. We can just grab something quick from dinner and then go. Okay."**

 **"Yeah." he said.**

 **I nibbled on his ear for a minute and gave him another kiss then we went into the Great Hall and grabbed some food, then left and went to the common room.**

 **When we got there he sat down on the couch and I climbed into his lap. Then I wrapped my fingers into his hair and then pulled his head down to my own and kissed him. We stood up together not breaking the kiss and he picked me up by the waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rested my hands on back of his neck. He walked us to a wall pressed my back against it to help him hold me up while he leaves his fingers through my hair. We snogged fit about half an hour and then the faster eaters started filing in from the Great Hall so that meant that dinner would be over soon. So we decided to go to the library where we did our homework that we'd been neglecting all week. It was easy and we finished fast but then we decided to see if the Quidditch captain has posted the time for the tryouts yet so we went back to the common room and checked the bulletin board. The Quidditch tryouts would be in two days so we went to the pitch to practice.**

 **A/N: Next chapter should be Quidditch tryouts. And I wanted to let you know, I am so so so so sorry that the last couple of chapters have been late. I have been suffering from severe writers block. I just got my imagination back so I went straight to writing this and the last chapter. To make it up to you I have written a chapter that was a bit longer than usual and I'm gonna give it to you a bit early too. That's all for now plz review it always helps bye beee.**


	5. end of year two

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, just in case you have been misinformed.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the late update I broke my tablet and had to start borrowing my cousin's computer to write this. Also sorry that it's so short.**

 **Quidditch tryouts were starting in fifteen minutes so I grabbed my broom and left my dorm to get Hughie and Lily. They** **were waiting for me at the door with their own brooms in two borrowed Quidditch uniforms, Hugo was also holding another uniform. "Here baby, get changed into the and then we'll leave" he said.** **So I went up to my dorm and changed.**

 **When I got back we went down to the tryouts. Marcus Flint Jr. was the quidditch captain for Slytherin so when we got there he walked up to the front of the group and said "Seekers and over to the right, Beaters over to the left."**

 **There were two beaters positions and one seeker and we were hoping that would be the three of us.**

 **After the tryouts Flint told everyone that he would be in touch with us if we made the team. So we trudged back down to the Slytherin common room and started on our homework.**

 **Once we had finished we went down to the Great Hall for dinner.**

 **At dinner we met up with Rose and Alice and Albus and Scorp and the Scamander twins, and walked out into the grounds to talk and to hang out. Scorp and the Scamander twins had smuggled some dessert out of the great hall so we feasted on Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, and Licorice Wands. Knowing that I loved them Hugo even smuggled some Sugar Quills which he shared with me.**

 **As we talked after we'd finished the treats I leaned on Hugo's body with his arm snaked around my waist, and mine around his.**

 **Eventually everyone else left to go do some other things and we stayed behind being the only two left. I looked up at his face as soon as everyone was gone and sat up. He pulled me back to him in a long kiss and I truly didn't mind, I melted into the kiss and for a few moments I was content. Then I broke the kiss and layed back onto his chest. At first he was disappointed that the kiss had ended so soon but then he decided he was content with cuddling.**

 **We sat there under a tree leaning against the trunk cuddling for about half an hour before I fell asleep and he was soon to follow.**

 **Lily came and found us a while later to tell us that we should get into the castle and go to the common room since it was almost the curfew.**

 **So the three of us walked up to the castle and then down to the common room.**

 **We walked into the common room and there wasn't enough seats for all of us because of the large crowd in the room. So Lily took the only remaining armchair and Hugo sat on the last seat on the couch and I settled onto his lap. Once comfy we began a conversation about the day and week we've just had.**

 **The rest of the year really went without anything happening until of course my birthday.**

 **On that morning Hugo woke me up - after somehow managing to get into the girls dorm which I still don't know how he did - and shoved a bouquet of my favorite flowers, Cherry Blossoms, into my hands while planting a kiss on my forehead. "Happy birthday baby." he whispered.**

 **"Thank you." I said and then pulled him into a very long kiss. He melted into it and it was wonderful the best kiss I'd ever shared with him.**

 **When we broke apart the first thing he said was "Wow, I thought my birthday wasn't for another month and a half. Why am I getting my present now?"**

 **I laughed and in between my laughter I said "Oh I assure you that was NOT your present that was mine."**

 **"Oh, well that explains it. And I sure can't wait for my birthday now. I need to know what my present is if it'll top that." He told me with a wide grin.**

 **"Yeah. Well anyway I bet you can't top the last kiss now can you?" I replied in a mocking voice.**

 **"Oh really, I'm sure I can." He replied and before I could reply he had grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him, as close as he could without hurting me.**

 **This kiss definitely top the last as Hugo pulled me closer and I followed. We stood without breaking the kiss and traveled across the room - glad that everyone else had gone to breakfast since it was already half over - to the wall. He pushed me against the wall and pushed himself into me, and then within the next four seconds I had turned around and he found himself against the wall in my place. I bit his bottom lip and he growled and pulled me closer to him.**

 **We held the kiss for a bit before we decided to go to breakfast.**

 **At breakfast I got a chorus of "Happy birthday!" from all the Weasleys and Potters as they had all gathered around the table to wait for us.**

 **So we ate and then went to go to the Quidditch pitch to fly around for a while.**

 **A/N: I am going to write alittle bit about summer next chapter and then the chapter after that will be third year so next chapter will probably be kind of sort. Please R &R. Bye beee!**


	6. Summer

**A/N: Hey nerds! I am so sorry that it has taken so long to continue this story. I promise it has not been abandoned, it's just been hard to write it lately, especially with the two other stories that I'm working on. To make it up to you however, I'm gonna make this chapter a bit longer than all the others. I want to remind you however that this story is unbetad so there may be mistakes. Here you go. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

On Hugo's birthday I went to his house and spent the day with him. We had lots of fun just the two of us and ended up in his room after telling his parents about us and of course now that they new we really didn't have to hide it.

So we went up to his room and the first thing he did is ask me what I'd gotten him for his birthday. In response I closed his bedroom door and walked over to him.

I pulled a small box or of my pocket and handed it to him. "What's this?" He asked.

"Open it, and find out." I replied grinning.

He opened the box and inside all there was, was a small slip of paper that read: ' _Happy Birthday Hughie. Didn't I tell you what I was getting you?'_

"Why no, you didn't mention what you were getting me, Jadie." He said raising his eyebrows in mock confusion.

I took a step closer to him and whispered "Well then I guess I'll have to show you."

I walked the remaining two steps between us and stood on my tip toes to reach his face. I leaned in and connected or lips. He immediately grabbed my waist and began moving his mouth in sync with mine. His hands soon migrated down to my thighs and he lifted me up, helping me to get a better angle on his mouth, and walked to the nearest wall. He pushed me against the wall and broke the connection of our mouths. "No no, see I'm in charge, my present to you."I said grinning at him and pulling his lips back onto mine. He stayed for a moment and then pulled back again.

"Yes I understand that, but I still do have to have oxygen. Unless you want a dead boyfriend."He said grinning and breathing deeply, causing me to move slightly with his breaths.

"I guess I can understand that," I replied. "Done breathing yet?"

"Definitely." He replied. So I pushed myself up since I'd been slipping down the wall and pressed my lips back onto his. He didn't waste any time moving his lips along mine sweetly but firmly. I took control and forced his mouth open with my tongue. As soon as his mouth was open my tongue twined with his perfectly. I held it for a moment and then pulled out of the connection. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could I said simply " You're not the only one who needs oxygen."

He seemed happy with that as he grinned we for me to finish catching my breath. I was breathing so deeply that I shook with each breath. "You're shaking." He said softly noticing this, he looked worried.

"I'm fine. I just need to breathe." I replied.

"Am I that good of a kisser, Jadie, do I knock the breath out if you?" He teased.

Still breathing deeply I laughed and said in a whisper that sent visible chills down his spine, " Yeah, you do."

That seemed to give him some sense of power, and he pushed himself forward, now completely in charge, but really I didn't mind. I didn't really care if I was in charge or not anymore, as long as his lips were on mine. He pushed me into the wall and deepened the kiss. Then he pushed himself into me and kissed me like he never had before. We stayed connected at the mouth for almost ten minutes before he finally released me, only because I pushed him away, much to his dismay. "Remember, oxygen." I laughed, shaking again. He decided that he was okay with me needing to breath, but apparently still wanted his lips on some parts of me, because he went on to kissing a trail up my neck to my ear.

When he got to my ear he nibbled on my ear lobe for a moment and then whispered "Oooh, I love you so much, I don't know how I lived before I met you, Jade."

He had never told me he loved me before. I shivered when he whispered in my ear but when I realized what he said my heart jumped. "There's is nothing you could have said that would have made me more happy," I said." I thought it was your birthday not mine. I love you too. Come here and put your lips back on mine."

He brought his lips back to mine and we snogged for a long time after that, we snogged like never before.

After about half an hour more of snogging, only occasionally pausing for breath, he walked over to his bed and sat down with my legs wrapped around his waist. We were both shaking and gasping for breath. He laid back against the headboard and placed his hands on my lower back, I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his chest to his back gripping his shirt. We just stayed there for a few minutes not saying anything, and I soon drifted off to sleep. Lulled by the sound of the heartbeat, and the rise and fall of his chest.

 **Hugo's POV:**

She fell asleep but I couldn't even think of sleeping, she'd just given me the best possible present. She'd told me that she loved me and then proceeded to snog me for half an hour. I guess that would be tiring for a girl like her, but for me it was just the thing to keep me from sleeping. I laid my head back anyway and shifted my hands on her back. She moved slightly but went back to sleeping soundly a moment later. She's the best thing that could have happened to me. I don't know how I got lucky enough to get a girl like her.

 **Normal POV:**

I woke up for a moment when Hugo moved but I was soon back to sleep. Hugo is and amazing person and I wonder sometimes why I was so lucky as to find a guy like him.

The morning of September 1st, I woke up and walked downstairs to get breakfast. Surprised to see someone very familiar sitting in my living room talking to my father. I forgot my breakfast and ran to the couch where they were sitting. I plopped down next to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much, Hughie!" I said as I squeezed him even tighter.

"I missed you too, Jade." He said laughingly, and then he pulled me into a quick kiss.

Don't worry I'd already told my dad. He took it really well, and he seems to like Hugo.

"Why are you here?" I asked just realizing that he hadn't told me he would be coming.

"Well actually, I came to pick you up for breakfast." He said smiling.

"Ok, let me go get dressed." I replied grinning.

I ran upstairs and got dressed in a flannel crop top and a pair of jean shorts, then came downstairs and slipped on my shoes before hugging my dad and telling him that I'd be back before it was time to go to King's Cross. Then Hugo and I left and he took me to a small diner for breakfast. We had lots of fun talking and hanging out and then he took me to his uncle's shop for prank supplies for the year. After that we went to Honeydukes for some sweets.

As I stocked up on Sugar Quills and Pepper Imps, Hugo went to the counter to talk to someone, and when he came back he was holding a large box. "Ooo, what's in there?" I asked suddenly really curious.

"You'll see." He replied and started walking back up to the counter dragging me with him. He paid for all my sweets and we walked back out of Honeydukes once more.

After that he took me to his house where I was surprised to find all of my things for Hogwarts. I walked over and grabbed one of my favorite books from on top of the pile of my stuff. "Why are all my things here?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I talked to your father before you came downstairs, you're coming to the station with us and he'll be there to wave us out." Hugo replied wrapping his arm around my waist.

Just then Lily walked in and I jumped away from Hugo and ran to her. "Lily, I missed you so much." I squealed and pulled her into a big hug.

"Now back to you Hugo. What's in that box?" I said looking at him once again.

"Again I say 'you'll see'." He replied smirking slightly.

"You are so infuriating!" I exclaimed in reply.

All he did in reply was pulled me toward him for a long kiss. We broke apart and he said in a whisper that only I could hear "Infuriatingly awesome."

I laughed and moved to kiss him again, forgetting my frustrations towards him. Before I had even gotten my hands around his neck, however, there was a sharp cough coming from the kitchen. I turned away from Hugo to face the source the noise, my dearest brother Scorpius. He'd stayed at the burrow with Albus and Rose for a week before now and just happened to have been in the kitchen when I'd gotten there. I kind of wondered why he hadn't stopped us on the kiss before this one, until I saw Rose standing next to him straightening her hair and lipstick, where she'd obviously been distracting my brother a moment ago.

My assumption was proved about fifteen seconds later when she ran over to hug me and whispered in my ear "Sorry, tried to distract him for you but he spotted you guys over my shoulder, at least you got a good kiss out of it first though. Don't worry, as far as he knows he stopped you before you kissed him the first time." I thanked her and moved on to hugging my brother.

We spent the rest of the morning taking to Lily in Hugo's room and catching up with all the time we missed. Apparently she had gotten a boyfriend over the summer and not bothered to write me about. She was now dating Lysander Scamander. I congratulated her and then we started talking about Quidditch.

At 10:30 we all left to King Cross to get on the streaming red engine we all love, the Hogwarts Express.

We boarded the reason and immediately split in two groups. Rose, Al and, Scorp went on two sir with their friends and Lily, Hugo, and I went to go and find our own compartment.

We soon ran Lysander and he welcomed us into his compartment, where his brother was sat in a corner snogging his girlfriend.

"I'm glad you showed up, I was starting to feel like a third wheel." He said grinning at Lily.

"Well you won't have to miss out on the fun now." Lily replied also grinning, as she sat down and he took the seat next to her. They soon followed the lead of his twin and began snogging like I'd never seen Lily snog anyone before.

Realising there was only one seat left Hugo sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I settled myself and took my bag off my back, reaching in to grab my book.

I opened my book and started reading, leaning against Hugo's chest. He read over my shoulder for about five minutes before he suddenly decided that he was bored. He leaned his head forward and pressed his lips lightly on my neck.

When he got no response from me he decided to see how long it would take me to stop reading and entertain him. He began kissing a soft trail up my jaw and to my mouth. I briefly held his kiss and went back to reading. This frustrated him at first, but then he remembered that my ears we very sensitive. He grabbed me by the waist and turned me as to get a better shot at my ear to nibble on my ear lobe. His breath in my ear caused my eyes to freeze on the page in front of me. He nibbled on my ear for a moment before whispering in my ear "I hope you realize I know you aren't reading anymore." He punctuated with a very breathy laugh, sending a present chill down my spine as his breath hit my ear. He felt me shiver and decided that he was winning. Breaking down my stubbornness bit by bit. I played with the further if the page I was supposed to be reading, contemplating whether or not to continue being stubborn, or snog the living daylights out of him instead.

I was saved the decision though, as he plucked my book it off my hands and, making sure the bookmark was in place, proceeded to snap it shut. Then he grabbed my cheek and pulled my mouth up to his. Truthfully though I didn't mind because of he hadn't done it, I would have.

He pulled me slightly closer to him but left most of the control to me, just the way I liked it. I took the control and put my hands on the back of his head pulling his mouth deeper onto my own. Then I grabbed his hands and placed them firmly on my waist. He replied by forcing my lips open with his tongue and sliding it into my mouth. He allowed me to direct my tongue into his mouth and weave our tongues together. Then I pulled apart and ran my tongue over his bottom lip and then his teeth, lightly. He growled softly and pulled me closer to him by my waist. I wrapped my hands around his head and laced my fingers through his hair, once again pulling his mouth down deeper onto mine. Then I pulled out of the connection of our mouths and got an immediate frown from him. "What's the point in pulling me closer if you're just gonna pull away straight afterwards?" He asked.

"I didn't realize I couldn't breath until after I pulled you in. You knock the breath right out of me, Hughie. It just isn't fair."

"Sorry bout that, baby, I can't help it. If it helps any though, you do the same to me." He replied smiling.

"Well I'm done breathing if you are." I said and before I could even smile at him his mouth was back on mine.

He kissed me for about five seconds before I took over and pulled his mouth as close to mine as possible without fusing them together and shoved my tongue into his mouth to run it along his teeth emitting a soft growl from him. He took complete control and I didn't fight him over it. He pulled me closer to him by my waist and pressed my body against his. I made it easier for him by turning my body so that I could wrap my legs around his waist the way I'd done on his birthday, leaning my chest into his.

I allowed him complete control for about ten minutes more before pushing him away, shaking. I kissed him once more and then lay my head on him chest, listening to his heartbeat. I was breathing so hard that I shook with each breath. He placed his hands on the small of my back right under where my crop top ended sending warmth through my body.

I lifted my head and asked something that had been bothering me for a while." Do you really truly love me? Because I really truly love you and I don't want to be played for a fool."

"Of course I love you. How could I not? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I never want to hurt you or leave you, ever." He replied without missing a beat.

"Well I'm sure glad of that. Because if you hadn't said that, then what I'm about to do would be awkward." I replied before sitting up completely and pressing my entire body against his, crashing my lips onto his.

We snogged for hours after that, until about fifteen minutes before the train pulled into the station when Lily cast a shield charm between us, causing us to fly apart. Lysander laughed as we got off the floor and Hugo pecked me once more on the lips, before beckoning for Lorcan and Lysander to leave the compartment with him so we girls could get in our robes.

When we were finished the boys had us leave while they changed. They finished right in time to walk out of the compartment and onto the platform, get on the train and jump onto a carriage, and ride to the castle.

During the sorting Hugo and I figured our friends by snogging each other senseless, until Professor Longbottom cast a subtle sheriff charm pushing us just far enough away from each other so that we couldn't reach to continue our we looked up to see who had cast the charm and saw the shirk on his face as he put his wand away.

So we endured the sorting and ate a small dinner, before excusing ourselves to get away from the shield that had somehow stayed up even after his wand was out of sight.

We found a small corridor filled with enjoy classrooms and stood close, his hands on my hips and my arms circling his neck, and we talked and talked, for over an hour before heading in the almost deserted castle, up to the common room. Contrary to popular belief however we hadn't kiss once, except the occasional peck, the entire time we'd been gone.

When we got back to the room the first thing we did was go up to Hugo's dorm and say hello to the boys. The first thing they did was ask what all we'd be up to while we'd been gone. They all threw out far fetched ideas of our adventures in the enjoy corridors. We answered truthfully they looked at is like we'd g to extra has each, I have Hugo a purchase on the cheek and went to my dorm to be bombarded with the same fetched ideas from the girls. I have them the same true answer s and they all just annoyed like they thought I must be lying. Let them think want they like, all we'd done is talk.

The next morning was a Saturday so I woke up, took a short shower, and went to the boys form to get Hugo.

I walked into the room and all the boys were still sleeping so I walked over to the bed that l knew belonged to Hugo, opened the curtain carefully, making no noise, and moved the blanket off of one side of the bed. Then I climbed in next to him and put my arm over his waist. I leaned in and placed my mouth on his softly. He didn't move at all, so I tried again. This time I scooted closer to him and pressed my lips onto his firmly. His eyes fluttered open and he put his arm over my waist pulling me closer. Then he broke the connection of our mouths and said softly " Stay with me for a few minutes, we haven't cuddled in forever."

I smiled at him and tightened my arm around him. "Fine, ten minutes, okay?"

"Deal." He replied smiling and nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck.

I gave him the agreed ten minutes and then scooted up on the bed to signal that time was up. He got the message and let go of me sitting up slowly. I sat up too and leaned against his chest. "I do enjoy cuddling." I said, causing him to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me into his lap.

"Comfy isn't it?" He replied.

"Yeah, but so is this." I said and planted my mouth on his gently, allowing him to take control. He took as much advantage of the occasion as he possibly could have. I couldn't blame him though, he almost never gets to be in charge.

He kissed me for a moment without touching me in any other way, other than the fact that I was on his lap, and then he placed his hands on my hips. He turned me so that my legs rested on either side of him. I responded by wrapping them around his waist, and moving slightly closer. He continued by pulling me even closer and forcing his mouth further into mine. Then he opened my mouth with his tongue quickly and wrapped it around my own tongue tightly. I bit his bottom lip lightly and he growled softly. I pulled my tongue away from his and ran it softly along his teeth, earning another growl. Then I pulled away from him and smiled as he tried to pull me back down to him, barely able to resist.

"Why aren't your lips I mine? Shouldn't they be on mine? It's not fair to just pull away without a reason, you know." He said partly joking, partly pouting.

"I know it's not fair to pull away without a reason, but a see I have a reason." I tried smiling.

"Well what then?" He said.

"This little thing I like to call breathing, not too important. I mean it only keeps me alive." I said still grinning.

"Oh, well if it's not important then you shouldn't need any more of it, huh?" He said now inching closer again. In response I shook my head slightly and threw myself at him, crashing our mouths together.

He continued kissing me for about ten minutes after that, and then I got up and walked across the room to the door. He whined and then got up and followed.

 **A/N: In the spirit of Valentines Day -which was like a week after I started writing this - there's lots of love in this chapter and the next one will hopefully actually have Valentines Day in it with Hogsmeade trips. Hope you like it. Bye nerds!**


	7. Valentine's Day and Hogsmeade Trips

**A/N: Hey nerds! Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

We went down to breakfast and sat with Lily and Lysander, we ate quickly and went for a walk with them around the lake. We talked about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend.

"Oh yeah, it is your first Hogsmeade weekend isn't it?" Lysander said more of a statement than a question.

"Forgetting that I'm not your age again, baby?" Lily asked.

"Yep, always." He replied.

We continued talking about Hogsmeade and decided that we would hang out just the four of us. We planned out the entire day and laughed about random things. we talked for hours and had a good first day back.

On the day of the trip we all walked together down across the grounds to get in a carriage to Hogsmeade. When we got there we walked straight to Honeyduke's.

As we walked in the door we were all four slapped in the face with a very pleasant aroma, chocolate, one of the greatest smells in the world. I immediately walked over to the chocolates and Sugar Quills. Hughie followed me and leaned down to whisper in my ear "Get whatever you want I'll pay for it."

I kissed him sweetly and said "Thanks baby, you know I love you."

"Always." He said and walked off toward the front of the shop.

He came back with another box slightly smaller this time, and said "You ready yet?"

"Yeah, what's in the box? This is the second time this month that you've come into this shop and left with a mysterious box." I replied, walking back toward the counter to buy the sweets.

"You'll see." He replied grinning.

"Come on Hughie, I hate it when you don't tell me stuff. It's infuriating." I said groaning exasperatedly.

"I know, but I need this to be a surprise, sorry Jadie." He said sweetly as he paid for my things and bent down to place his lips lightly on mine.

"Fine." I replied when he pulled away.

Next we went to Flourish and Blotts so that Hugo could pick up a few things, Lily and Lysander stayed behind outside the bookshop and waited for us there.

We entered the shop and walked straight to the front counter. "Hugo Weasley, is my package here yet?" He said before the clerk could ask what he could help us with.

"Hugo Weasley, um, yes, here you go." The clerk replied handing Hugo another small package. Hugo slipped it into the small backpack that he'd brought, along with my candy and the other package.

"Another package, I'm starting to get really curious now." I said. In response he just bent down and pecked me on the mouth quickly, before walking back to the front door.

After the book store we went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Hugo went straight to the back and I followed. "Hey Uncle George, is it here?"

"Uh, yeah, is this her?" His uncle replied quickly.

"Yep, my Jade." He said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, and might I say, you look lovely today." The man said sweetly.

"Why thank you. I've heard a lot about you from Lily and Hughie." I replied.

"And I you," He said smiling goofily "Hugo never stops talking about you."

"Oh really." I said and Hugo turned bright red.

"Uncle George, please stop embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend, and just get the package." Hugo said, blush now stretching to his ears cutely.

"Okay, okay." He said and walked into a back room.

"Aw, but I think you're cute when you're embarrassed." I said causing him to smile brightly.

"Oh, is that so?" He said leaning in to plant a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back for a moment and then pulled away smiling widely.

"Yep." I said, just as his uncle walked back out with another mysterious box, this one rather large.

"Another package! Bloody hell, what's with the mysterious packages?" I said exasperatedly

"Ooh, Hugo you didn't tell me she had a mouth." His uncle joked.

"Shut up." He replied to his uncle, ignoring my question completely. He placed a shrinking charm on the package and put in his bag.

Next we went to The Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer. Hugo insisted on paying for mine just as he had with my candy and the few prank supplies I'd picked out.

The next really important Hogsmeade trip took place on Valentine's day so naturally everyone went with their girlfriend/boyfriend and hung out all couple-like.

On that morning I woke up at nine am and walked to the boys dorm in my pjs. I immediately walked over to Hugos bed and and crawled in next to him. I cuddled up close to him and immediately felt him shift to hold onto me, whispering "Love you Jade." into my hair. I put my hand in his and just lay there for a bit.

 **Random Roomate's POV:**

About half an hour after I was woken up by the sound of the dorm room door opening I got out of bed to see who all was awake. Nobody showed any sign of being awake but Hugos bed curtains were opened slightly and there seemed to be a larger lump then there usually was with Hugo sleeping there, so I decided to take a look. I walked over to his bed and sure enough there was an extra person next to him.

They were both sleeping and I figured it must be his girlfriend. The assumption was proven correct when he cuddled up closer to her and she turned over slightly. I had met Jade Malfoy and this was definately her. I left them be, smiling to myself and went back to bed wishing my girlfriend had snuck in to the boys dorm just to sleep next to me.

I mean it is Valentine's day.

 **Normal POV:**

Once I woke back up I decided it was time to start getting ready for the Hogsmeade trip. I turned over to face Hugo and kissed him softly to wake him up. "Two more minutes" He said sleepily after I pulled away from him.

"The earlier you get up the more time you have to kiss me." I reasoned.

He smiled at me and sat up pulling me with him. "Then why didn't you wake me up forever ago?"

"Then you would have been too tired to enjoy it quite as much." I said grinning.

"Better get started now though, or we could be wasting precious time." He joked leaning down and placing his lips firmly on mine, demanding to be in charge. I allowed it for the sake of Valentine's day.

He almost immediately ran his tongue over my bottom lip, willing me to open up. To his surprised I refused. He broke away from me and whispered softly "Why didn't you do what I wanted?"

"To make you work for it. Duh!" I replied laughing at him.

"Fine." He replied smashing his lips back into mine. He worked at my mouth for a bit moving his lips over mine pleadingly. Then after a minute he lost interest and moved his mouth down to suckle on my neck. I shivered happily at the feeling of his lips on my sensitive skin, and he grinned. I crawled onto his lap without losing the connection, smiled brightly and giggled. It was a dainty noise that doesn't usually come from me, but he forced it out. I didn't mind, I was to happy to mind. I'd gotten to cuddle him for over half an hour without my brother getting in the way and now I was being allowed to snog the daylights out of him if I pleased.

Rose and I had made a deal for her to keep Scorpius away from us today, since it was Valentine's day so naturally we would want to be able to interact romantically without getting glared at all day.

So Hugo continued to suck on my neck softly, at this point I didn't even care if he left a mark. My brother would have to get over it if he did. He soon moved to my ear and my breath caught in my throat.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. I gladly leaned in and wrapped my arms around his neck.

About two minutes later we decided to stop and I left with a quick peck to get dressed for the day.

When I got back to the dorm Lily was awake so she walked over and said laughingly "Early morning snog?"

I smirked and said slyly "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You ready to get dressed now?" She asked ignoring my comment.

"Yeah, will you help me find something cute but still warm I'm going to Hogsmeade with Hughie."

"Of course, let's go. " She said grabbing my wrist and pulling me over to my trunk. She opened it and said disgustedly "Your way to organized. _Accio turtlenecks."_ All of my turtlenecks - and trust me I have quite a few - flew out of my trunk and into three piles on my bed. One pile of dark colors, one of neutral colors, and the last of light colors. "And you say I'm too organized. Even your _Accio_ is organized." I said laughing.

"That's not organised, that's sensible." She replied.

"Anyway why the turtlenecks?" I said.

"To cover up that mark Hugo left on you this morning, of course." Was her only response.

Then before I had time to retort, she shreaked " _Accio blue jeans!_ " And all my jeans came flying, stacking themselves in piles next to the turtlenecks. There was a faded pile, a ripped pile, a brand new still has tags pile, a skinny pile, and a bootcut pile. She levitated the ripped pile and the bootcut pile back into the trunk along with the light colored turtlenecks and then started ruffling through what she had left to find matches. She managed to match almost every shirt with a pairs of jeans and she levitated the rest back into the trunk.

She looked over the matches she now had and eliminated all but four of them. She then took each remaining match and held it up, with magic, against my body, after making me stand. From this she eliminated two more, and then decided that we would decide which went best with the shoes and make up before making our final decision. What she meant was she was going to pick me some shoes, and do my make up before making a decision for herself.

So we went into the small cupboard Lily had conjured up at the beginning of the year and dubbed the shoe closet for the girls of our dorm. We all shared the same shoe size or close so we all shared all our shoes, forgetting whose were whose until the end of the year.

By the end of it I had light blush, and a light shade of green on my eyes, bright red lipstick, green converse, faded skinny jeans, and a forest green turtleneck. Lily had even gone far enough as to try to style my hair but I refused to allow it so I had my hair in a regular pony tail held up by a green ribbon.

Once I was done I went back to the boys dorm and handed Hugo the present I'd gotten him. He gave back a kiss on the cheek and told me that he didn't have my present yet because he had to wait for it to be delivered, and it was late. So with wolf-whistles from his room mates as we left, fingers linked, we went down to breakfast.

Breakfast was one of the only times I saw Rose or Scorpius all day that day. He looked at me and I almost thought I saw a smile on his face when he looked at my outfit, but then it got hot in the Great Hall so I folded down the turtleneck, showing the hickey from that morning. At that point the maybe-a-smile turned into a glare towards my boyfriend. Now I saw why Lily had put me in the turtleneck. I quickly folded it back up and ate quickly rushing to get away from my overprotective older brother.

We got to Hogsmeade and went straight for WWW. When we got there we rushed to the back of the store to talk to Hugo's uncle.

He greeted us happily and said "Hey guys, what are you two up to on this lovely Valentine's morning?"

"Nothing much." I replied hugging him. In the short time is known him he's adopted me as a neice because and I quote 'You'll be my neice soon enough.'

He wrapped his arms around me and shook Hugos hand. I unraveled myself from him and clasped Hughie firmly by the hand.

We bought the prank supplies we wanted and thank Uncle George, then we reassured him that we would come back real soon to visit him again, and we left the store.

Out on the sidewalk Hugo looked at me, I was shivering, so apparently he decided to warm me up. He walked up behind me and wrapped himself around me like a second sweater. "Why are you wearing a turtleneck?" He asked softly. "I mean, it's adorable, but why exactly?" The way he asked told me he had a hunch, and I smiled, confirming it.

"Could I see it?" He asked breathlessly. This was the first time he'd ever left a mark, so he wanted to soak up this moment.

I shrug and folded down the neck of my shirt, slowly revealing my red skin. Once it was completely folded down, I removed my hands to show him my neck. "Mm," He said running his hand over it. "Its kind of cute on you, actually." Then he smiled and chuckled softly " Was that really me?" He asked goofily.

"Of course it was, and when my brother saw it at breakfast, he looked ready to hex you for it." I replied looking up to see him straight.

"Is that why we left in such a hurry?" He laughed.

"Well I didn't want you dead on Valentine's day."

"I'm glad you noticed him then."

Just as he said that I spotted my brother across the street. He saw my collar pulled down with Hugo standing so close to me, and I swear my brother looking ready to kill him.

I looked him square in the eyes and left my collar down, when he glare at me, I decided that I was done with this. He didn't need to go murderous every time me and Hugo got within ten feet of each other. So I did what I had been feeling like doing since that morning. I smiled at him and looked at Hugo. "Kiss me." I said firmly.

"What?" He replied, having seen my staring match with Scorpius. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe, but I need to do this. _Kiss me_." I said again with more force this time.

"Ok, whatever you say, baby." Hugo said leaving all his trust with me. He bent down and smashed his mouth on mine. I ran my hands up his neck to the back of his head, tangling my fingers in his hair, and pulling him down towards me.

He placed his hands on my hips softly, but then after a moment gripped them tighter pulling me into him. After a moment I broke away from him and looked back at my brother defiantly.

He looked at me and after a second his eyes started to give off a message only I could read. " _I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so overprotective, I just don't want you to get hurt."_ I smiled a smile that said " _It's okay, just don't do it again."_ Then he walked off with Rose and the first thing Hugo said was " What was that?"

"What?" I say tying to sound innocent.

"You know very well what."

"Oh that, that was just my brother suing that he won't be giving us trouble anymore."

"Really! Oh Jadie, that's great!" He said grinning. He ten picked me up and spun me around, finally bringing me down right onto his mouth. He kissed me fiercely and then moved down to my neck where he'd already left a mark that morning. He continued on that point of my skin until it was pulsing with the beast of my heart and then continued on to my ear. He kissed me softly at first and then more and more firmly as he grew more and more excited.

"Alright, alright that's enough." I said between more unordinary giggles escaping my mouth.

"With you it's never enough, I could kiss you forever and ever and ever." He replied between continued kisses.

"I could too, you know that but not here, it's cold out here, I'm freezing." I say still giggling.

"Fine, then let's go to The Leaky Cauldron." He said, gripping my hand and starting to run before I can even answer.

When we got there we rushed to the back of the pub to a small corner booth away from everyone else.

Hugo went to get us some butterbeer to warm us up while I waited at the table with a heart beating at the speed of light.

He got back soon after and the bubbling passion in my stomach boiled over, leaving the drinks forgotten on the table, I pulled him down onto the seat and crashed my mouth onto his, I snog him until my mouth is numb, alternating between his own mouth and his ears, and his neck and jaw, and small butterfly kisses on his nose, kissing every possible place on him, finally he stops me by saying "Calm down, calm _down,_ or you'll have to get yourself surgically removed from me." He laughed and sat down a little more comfortably, placing his arm around my waist.

I could tell by the way he smiled at me that he hadn't actually wanted me to stop, but knew that if I didn't, I would regret it. So I wrapped myself around him, and after a moment clasped the mug in front of me. I downed the whole thing in one quick gulp, it was surprisingly still warm, and then kissed Hugo one last time, before climbing into his lap, and wrapped both his arms around me resting his hands on my stomach.

He kissed me softly and whispered "You know, I could've let you keep going forever, you really are amazing."

"You know I could've kept going forever, I can't keep my hands - or my mouth apparently - off of you." I replied.

Then as if or brains were one big brain together we said at the exact same time "I love you."

Then I turned my entire body around, wrapped my legs around his waist, in a manner that was very familiar nowadays, and pushed my body as far into his as possible, pulled him by his collar right down past my mouth to my neck, and hugged him tighter than I ever had as he worked that mark from earlier in the day, further and further, and further into my skin.

You could tell by the way he moved that grew enjoyed every second of it, as I knotted his shirt and my fingers he moved up to my jaw slowly, as if daring me to stop him. Or coaxing me to pull him closer - which was impossible at this point.

As I sat up straighter he put his hand on my lower back sending his warmth through the entirety of my skin. As I pushed his mouth away and pressed my own onto his neck starting to leave my own mark, he redirected my mouth to his, working his way into it.

As I obliged, opening my mouth to his tongue, he slid it through my teeth entirely too easily. As I gripped his hair tightly keeping his face close to mine, he had me by the waist controling whether I could move, or whether I was stuck on him like I've been glued there.

As I moaned into his shoulder he bent down lower than normal to get to my ear. He was in control of every little thing and he was sure happy about it.

I wasn't fighting him on it either. I was perfectly ok with this newer Hughie. With the amount of passion he had, he could keep me there for all eternity.

I leaned into him fully and just allowed him to do as he pleased with me.

After a while he let go of my waist and pushed me back onto the seat next to him. I pouted and then I realised that he wouldn't have done that if there weren't a reason and immediately asked " What's up?"

" I'll be right back, don't move." He said and with a peck on the mouth he left.

When he came back he blind folded me and said softly, "You're gonna love this."

I followed him blindly while he whispered foot directions in my right ear.

He stopped suddenly and I figured we were here so I reached for the blindfold.

"No, don't look yet," He started then he bent dorm sms kissed me softly. When he pulled away he whispered "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, with my life." I replied workout missing a beat. Before I knew it I was long in his arms sitting bridle style.

Then he set me down and removed the blindfold slowly. I had my eyes still closed woken the blindfold was off and he whispered "Open."

I opened my eyes to see a very surprising sight. Instead of the abandoned classroom I expected I was greeted with a very full Gryffindor common room. Apparently Hugo had recruited all of his family that was still in Hogwarts and brought them here - getting the password from James- and set up a big surprise party of sorts. I looked around and saw that even my brother was here. And they had cleared the common room of all other people, knowing about my shyness.

I turned around and faced the one boy who had probably come up with all of this. I stood on my tip toes pushed my head up as far as possible and kissed him sweetly. My brother stiffened but he makes it through and then he actually smiled at me.

I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist squeezing the breath out of me. I squeezed him back and then peeled myself away from him.

I ran over to where Hugo is now standing next to a table watching me and smiling widely. I threw my arms around him, wishing we were alone so I could kiss every inch of him, yet still very glad that everyone was there with me.

So I settled for a passionate kiss and a question "What's the party for?" I asked realising that the only special thing happening today was Valentine's.

"You always do so much for all of us and we wanted to thank you." He replied pulling me back to him.

"I love all of this, but is there anywhere we could go, just so you can kiss me for hours?" I said falling onto his side and throwing my arm around his waist.

"Ummmm, let me ask Louis or James. I just tell them you want to talk to me and we can see if there's anywhere around here for a good snog."

He said and kissed my cheek, before walking off to ask his cousins.

When he got back he had two bottles of fire whiskey in his hands "Hey James said he can clear out the seventh year boy's dorm, you good with that?"

"Of course." I replied hugging him fiercely.

"Cool, here James and Fred smuggled some from Hogsmeade this morning. Take a swig I know how you are about crowds. It'll make you feel better."

"Alright," I replied and pulled one of the bottles out of his hand. "I love you, always remember that."

"Of course, and I you." He says and together we each take a large gulp from our bottles. It burned down my throat and when it hit my stomach, I immediately wanted to kiss every inch of him with a brand new kind of hunger.

Wondering if the boys dorm will be empty yet I rushed up to it. A few of the boys were still inside, but I pulled Hugo inside and pushed him against the nearest wall. I didn't care who was watching, all I knew was that I wanted to taste him, feel his lips on mine, live off of him and the fire whiskey in my left hand. I took another deep swig, set the bottle down on the small desk next to us, and planted my mouth firmly on his.

He didn't try to free himself and I didn't expect him to, he just put his hands on my waist and left them there leaving me to my own business. He trusted me completely, just as I did him. That boy makes me crazy! I just can't help it.

The boys who were still remaining in the room were now gaping. "For a chick who's so small, she's really got him good, huh?" One of them commented.

"Yup, did you see the way she shoved him into that wall? It's like she done this a million times, surely she can't've done any of this before." Another speaks up, just as Hugo pushes me off of him.

"Jadie, calm down, calm down." He spoke calmly but I could feel his heart beating under the hands that still sat on his chest. I nodded slowly, returning my rigid breathing to the normal speed, I stepped forward and buried my head into the crook of his neck, shaking, feeling his heart as it beat against my hand.

Once I was calm I looked at Hugo and he smiled at me. "You really can't hold your alcohol." He said and we laughed for a bit.

"Apparently not, but I like the feeling it gives me." I replied and ran my hand along his jaw.

He nodded at me smiled and then said quietly " You ready now?"

"Definitely." I replied. Before I knew it he had twirled around and now I was against the wall, his hand on one side and his knee on the other, keeping me in place in front of him. Then he set his jaw and place his mouth on my ear whispering, "This would be easier if you had a change of wardrobe handy."

"Oh, in that case, _Accio V-neck_." I say flourishing my now brandished wand. In about a minute I caught a bright blue v-neck that matches his eyes almost completely.

I take down my hair and easily change into the new shirt without revealing anything to any of the boys around me.

The older boys look at me as if I've just grown an extra head. I just smile at them and flick my hair over my shoulder, accidentally revealing the small red mark on my neck.

The boy that had been so sure that I'd never done anything like this before was now rethinking as he looked at his friends and said quickly " Guess I was wrong, maybe she's more experienced than I thought."

"You'd be surprised at just how experienced, as you put it." I heard from the door way in a familiar voice.

I flicked my head over to the door to see a very unsurprised James and a completely dumbfounded Fred.

"Close your mouths boys, you don't want to be swallowing flies." I say, all of them but Hugo and James were now staring at me open mouthed.

Hugo cracked up and soon the boys got over the enitial shock that someone so small could surprise them so much at one time.

After about five minutes we finally did have the room to ourselves and Hugo began by moving his mouth along the softer parts of my neck and jaw.

I convinced him to let me finish my fire whiskey and downed it in one gulp, turning back into the hungry monster, that seemed to be after any sort of affection possibly to find. So Hugo decided to give them to me, all of them, everything he could think of. He kissed in every way he thought possible.

Up until the very last thing he could think of.

Then this happened.

All of a sudden Hugo picked me right up of the floor by my waist, lifted me to the wall and leaned into me. I wrapped myself around him instinctively, and pulled him down closer to me. "Oooo, my Jade, I will never again let you go, as long as it's possible to hold you." He groaned into my mouth still kissing me, now a little bit sloppily, from exhaustion and the amount of fire whiskey he'd drunken in the last hour, because he continued to take large gulps of it in between kissing me. James had set charms on the bottles not to empty until the fire whiskey for the entire party ran out.

I took mercy on him, even though my slightly drunken mind was loving this, and I took over for a moment, taking the hand that he wasn't using to hold me up, and placing it in my own, sweaty palm.

" And I would never part from you unless forced, and even then I would not be truly alive without your kisses." I replied to his promise, and pulled his body as close to mine as possible.

The way he kissed me now, I knew he believed me, and I wanted him to get closer and closer to me, but he was already as close as he could be, so I settled for kissing him harder, and harder until my lips were numb on his.

At that piont I broke away from him and gasped for breath, loving the feeling of his breathing on my nose and eyes.

Even while catching my breath I was kissing him repeatedly, between breaths. He returned all of them will full force, "You're amazing, I can't help but love you. Every bit of you." I breathed into his mouth. Causing him to shiver.

"I love you more than you could possibly imagine, I love you more than life itself." He replied smashing his lips back onto mine.

After that we continued on to snog for about an hour more, before we went back to the party.

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache.

I looked around me and registered that I was not in my dorm. I was sitting on Hugo's lap in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room, leaning against his chest, with his hands wrapped around my own, resting on my stomach.

I turned my head and pressed my mouth to his, not truly caring about the pain it caused in my head.

He popped awake and pressed himself into me further, as if trying to ensure that I couldn't possibly get away from him, I wouldn't want to get away anyhow, but I felt safe in his arms.

I broke away from him and said happily, "Last night was fun, but now my head is pounding."

"Same, baby, same." He replied.

We got up and decided to go and bother James for some hangover potions.

We walked up to his dorm and walked to his bed. "James, get up. You got us drunk, pay for it!" I unceremoniously said, shaking him roughly.

He woke up and immediately reached into his top dresser drawer, grabbed two options and handed them to us, before burying his head in his pillow and going back to sleep.

We downed then quickly and then left for the Slytherin common room.

When we got there I parted with Hugo and went to the girl's dorm to get dressed for the day.

I examined myself in my mirror once I got there, and discovered that I had a new mark on my neck next to the original one. This morning however I did not care to hide it, I got into my trunk and grabbed a crop-top. I pulled it over my arms and buttoned it in the front, pulled on a pair of denim short shorts, and slid my feet into a pair of converse.

Then I tied my hair up in a high ponytail, and ran down the stairs to the common room.

When I got there it was to find Hugo waiting do me in a familiar t- shirt, and some light jeans, in a pair of converse not unlike mine. I reached up and kissed his cheek, noticing that he had a small mark on his neck to match mine.

Just then my brother walked down from his dorm and looked at my choice of clothing with a slightly disapproving look. Then he noticed the marks on my neck and his look turned from slightly disapproving, to barely suppressing a glare. I looked at him defiantly and he sighed walking around us to the Great Hall, where Rose would be waiting for him.

I looked back aat Hugo to see him grinning at me in satisfactory. Then he bent down placed his mouth on mine and held it for a moment.

Once standing back up straight he said, taking my hand, "We can grab breakfast on the go today right? I want to take a walk around the castle. "

"Mhmm." I mumbled leaning into his side.

So we walked to the Great Hall, and grabbed breakfast, before our walk.

 **A/N: Hey nerds! Love you guys! I know it's been a bit since I updated, so here to go. Hope you enjoyed it. Bye nerds!**


	8. NOTICE

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be taking down this story and reposting it on another account. It should be up with all the updates and changes that I previously told you guys about in my bio soon. I can't say when as I am not sure but the new account is currently under Loading Plz Weight, soon to be changed to Siriuslyanerd. I love you all! I hope to see you all soon.**


End file.
